La Apuesta
by Rashel Redfern
Summary: Después de que Natsu y Gray tuvieron una de sus "pequeñas!" peleas habituales Laxus les propone que en vez de pelear como salvajes Hagan una apuesta para ver quien puede conquistar a una de los miembros femeninos de Fairy Tail... como creen que termine? cual creen que sea el premio para el ganador? entren y descubranlo *w* Nin-nin!
1. Chapter

**Nota: **Fairy tail no es mío (si fuera así Natsu no estaría en pelotas con Lissanna y Jellar no estaría ciego TwT)

En fin, espero que disfruten este fic, lo hice inspirado en una canción que se llama igual que el fic *w* .

Sin mas que decir a leer!

.

**La Apuesta.**

.

.

.

En una de las mil peleas del día de Natsu y Gray ambos estaban en el suelo cerca del bosque de Magnolia hechos puré, papilla o en pocas palabras Ambos estaban vueltos mierda literalmente.

-YO GANE!-grito Natsu en el suelo lleno de chichones, moretones, golpes y sangre. Con la ropa llena de tierra y totalmente rota.

-UN CARAJO!-grito Gray que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Salamander- gane fui yo!

Estaban a una provocación de ponerse a pelear otra vez a no ser de que escucharon una risa muy conocida para ellos. Haciendo que ambos miraran al que se reía de ellos.

-Jajajaja!- rio Laxus divertido- menudos cabezas Huecas.

-QUIERES PELEAR TU TAMBIEN!?-grito/pregunto Salamander enojado mientras se levantaba.

-JAJAJAA! –Rio Laxus más fuerte- No creo que me ganes en tus condiciones, ni tampoco me ganarías bueno y sano.-se carcajeo de nuevo.

-vete a la mierda…. Te matare a golpes a ti también…- murmuro Salamander enojado.

La razón por la que se fueron a pelear al bosque era por que no quería que nadie los interrumpiera (o que Erza los moliera a Golpes como siempre) y venia y los encontraba Laxus. Que mala suerte…

-Natsu, Gray por que en vez de pelear idiotas hacen algo más divertido.-dijo Laxus sonriente.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Gray levantándose mientras lo miraba serio.

-hagan una apuestas zoquetes.-

-Una apuesta?-Natsu miro a Laxus confundido.

-Que tipo de apuesta seria?-pregunto gray.

-Umm…-Laxus se llevo una mano al mentón con gesto pensativo por un rato para luego bajarla y sonreír con aire de triunfo al abrécele ocurrido una muy MUY buena idea.- que tal si….Apuestan para ver quien es el mejor con las chicas?.

Ambos lo miraron con la boca abierta. ¿¡Chicas?! ¿¡Por que chicas?!. Preferían pelear con leones o moustros. Laxus al mirar sus caras rio bajo _**"si que son idiotas…"**_

-Por que mierda haríamos esa apuesta?-pregunto Natsu molesto.

-Aun que no lo creas conquistar a mujeres es más difícil que pelear-respondió Laxus muy seguro de ello, El tenia cierta experiencia. Las mujeres a veces podían ser aterradoras, podían ser como 100 Erzas Juntas.

"_**conquistar chicas seria igual que mentir…"**_ pensó Salamander. A el no le gustaba para nada la mentira y mentirle a una chica para ganar una apuesta no le parecía buena idea.

Gray por su parte parecía estar considerando aceptar, le parecía interesante. Sonrió de lado, esa apuesta la ganaría sin duda pues todos sabían que Natsu era un asexual. Y "Natsu" y "conquistar chicas" nunca se podrían poner en una oración Juntas..

-Vale, Yo acepto la apuesta- dijo Gray sonriendo de lado _**"esta ves si que ganare Llamita" **_

Natsu lo Miro Fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, si decía que no el maldito Stripper y El puto rayitos lo tacharían de cobarde y eso NO! No nunca iba a dejar que Hielito le ganara en nada.

-Por mi también esta bien-dijo Natsu serio.

-pensé que te acobardarías….-Dijo Sonriéndole Gray.

-No soy como tu….

-Perfecto- Laxus interrumpiendo y los miro a ambos poniéndoles una mano en el hombro a cada uno- ahora supongo que elegiremos a cuales chicas conquistaran cada uno. Sonrió picara y macabramente mirando a gray…- Gray….Tu conquistaras a Juvia.-le apretó el hombro al mago de hielo.

Gray abrió un poco los ojos impresionado y luego los cerro sonriendo- Muy Bien- _**"después de todo será mas fácil de lo que pensé…."**_ Pensó gray pues para nadie era un secreto que juvia estaba Locamente enamorada de el, y aunque el se hacia el loco, conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la maga de agua.

-Y UNA MIERDA!- grito Natsu sacando a Gray de sus pensamientos.- Para el esta muy fácil! Juvia esta Loca por el puto stripper!

Gray iba a devolverle su insulto de vuelta pero Laxus lo interrumpió.

-No te quejes Natsu!-le apretó el hombro al peli-rosa haciendo que le sonaran los huesos y Salamander pusiera cara de dolor.- A ti También te tengo a una fácil-dijo Sonriendo macabramente.

El pobre Salamander trago Grueso mientras comenzaba a sudar. _**"Mierda mierda!"**_ .grito mentalmente Natsu. _**"Que no sea Erza .. Que No sea Erza!"**_…

-Tranquilo Natsu!-Laxus le dio un "golpecito" en la espalda haciendo que Salamander casi escupiera los pulmones.-A ti te tocara…..

Dragneel lo miro mientras se intentaba recuperar del "golpecito"- Dilo de una Puta vez!-dijo Salamander desesperado.

-Jajajajaaja no serás impaciente- rio Laxus divertido- Te dejare a la Rubia.

-La rubia?-Gray subió una ceja.

Natsu bajo la mirada pensativo y Luego la subió mirando con los ojos abierto a Laxus- Lu-Lu-Lucy…..?-tartamudeo.

-Esa misma…-sonrió el Dragón del Rayo- Es ella o prefieres a Erza?

-Lu-Lu-Lucy esta bien….-miro hacia otro lado mientras sudaba. Lucy a veces daba tanto miedo como erza pero la prefería a ella en vez de Titania Lucy no tenia miles de espadas con que hacerlo picadillo…

-genial chicos!- les dijo Laxus dándoles espalda alejándose- las reglas son simples…. Tienen que conquistarlas en una semana -se giro y los miro de reojo- ah, y tienen que aceptar ser sus novias…-sonrió de lado- ….ya saben en una semana…

-UNA SEMANA!?-gritaron ambos abriendo los ojos como platos y cayeron hacia atrás.

"_**Tch ..Maldita sea… una sola semana… ese desgraciado Laxus…"**_ pensaba concentrado Gray.

"_**estoy jodido….estoy jodido….Lucy…. ella no va caer… pero si le digo puede que acepte…"**_ pensaba Natsu mientras se comenzaba a hacer un torbellino dentro de el.

-Por cierto…. esta prohibido decirles a las chicas…-dijo adivinando los pensamientos del peli-rosa…

–Que pasara no logramos la apuesta?-pregunto Gray serio.

-umm….Pues verán al Otro Vestido con la ropa de la chica a la que le toco sin mencionar que será su esclavo por una semana…-Laxus sonrió macabramente y sin decir mas se alejo dejando a los dos como piedras...

-Lo lograre…-dijo Natsu no muy seguro pues conquistar a Lucy seria algo complicado en especial que el no sabia nada de chicas. Pero aun así tenia que ganar.- Ya quiero verte Vestido de Juvia y cumpliendo mis ordenes…-rio escandalosamente imaginándose al mago vestido de Juvia y siendo su esclavo.

-Eso ya lo veremos… de seguro te veras bien con la ropa de Lucy… y Recuerda cuando gane no me digas Gray….Para ti seré .Gray-sama!...

Con eso el peli-rosa exploto y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo…

.

***** En Fairy Tail!*****

**.**

**.**

En cuando ambos magos llegaron a Fairy tail atrajeron las miradas de todos al verlos tan golpeados y con caras pensativas… por que si cada uno intentaba hacer un plan para intentar conquistar a las chicas.

-Natsu. Estas bien?...-pregunto Lucy acercándose al Peli-rosa.

-Si- Natsu la miro Fijamente y le sonrió.-Wendy! Por favor puedes curarme- Salamander miro a la pequeña Wendy pues no quería conquistar a la rubia luciendo como el mismo Loco golpeado.

-Muy bien Natsu-san.-dijo la niña peli-azul.

-Cúrame a mí también-Dijo Gray.

-Pobre Gray-sama….-murmuro Juvia detrás de un pilar.

.

****** En la enfermería!******

.

.

Natsu y Gray estaban en la enfermería siendo curados por la pequeña Wendy. Haciendo que sus heridas ya no se vieran tan mal. A Natsu le puso una venda en la cabeza y otra en el abdomen. A Gray le puso una venda en la mano derecha y otra en el brazo izquierdo.

-Ya esta Natsu-san Gray-san-dijo la pequeña limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Woh Gracias Wendy-dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Si Gracias- dijo gray sonriéndole.

-De-de nada -dijo la pequeña sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

-COMO QUE ESE PAR LLEGARON GOLPEADOS!?-grito Erza hecha una furia caminando hacia la enfermería.

Ambos se pusieron Blancos al escuchar la voz de Titania… eso solo significaba algo… los iban a moles a golpes por estar peleando…

-Mierda es hora de pirarse!-Natsu corrió a la ventana- Gracias Wendy nos vemos!.-dijo lanzándose por la ventana.

-Yo también me voy-dijo Gray cerca de la ventana- adiós- y sin más también salto.

-DONDE ESTAN!?-Grito erza llegando a la enfermería con un aura endemoniada.

-ya….ya se fueron Erza-san….-murmuro Wendy temblando asustada por el aura acecina que tenia Titania.

-hoy se escaparon pero….-saco una de sus espadas y rio macabramente- mañana les cortare la cabeza….

*****Con Lucy*****

.

-aaah~-suspiro la maga caminando hacia su casa- Erza va a matar a esa par….

Dijo mientras caminaba haciendo equilibrio como lo hacia siempre mientras unos señores le gritaban "Cuidado se cae señorita"

La maga suspiro de nuevo mientras entraba a su casa. Se quito el cinturón en el que tenía sus llaves y su látigo dejándolo sobre la mesa y camino hacia su cuarto.

-Hola Lucy Bienvenida!-dijo Natsu sonriente sobre la cama de la maga.

-QUE HACES EN MI CASA!?

-Viene a visitarte...

-Por donde entraste!?...

-Por la ventana

-NO SABES LO QUE SON LA PUERTAS!?

El mago se tapo los oídos por los gritos de la chica- iba a entrar por la puerta pero estaba cerrada….-murmuro mirando hacia otro lado…

Lucy se quedo inmóvil. Y lo miro fijamente, era cierto ella había dejado la puerta cerrada así que era normal que entrara por la ventana. Respiro profundo calmándose y cruz los brazos.

-Y bien?...a que viniste?..-pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente.

-a visitarte.. Ya te lo dije…

-A eso o a escaparte de la paliza Erza….?.

-También por eso…prefiero morir mañana y no hoy…

-Umm…claro…bien…ahora vete me quiero ir a duchar.-dijo la chica empujando a Salamander hasta la ventana. Ella decía a menudo que el utilizara la puerta pero ella era la primera en echarlo de su casa por la ventana.

-Pero Lucy! Erza debe de estar esperándome en mi casaaa….no quiero morir-dijo el chico poniendo las manos en el marco de la ventana.-Por favor!...

-No! Quiero ducharme! Fueraaa!-siguió empujándolo

-Pero Lucy..! Yo ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces así que no hay problema.-dijo sonriendo inocentemente. A pesar de lo pervertidas que eran esas palabras para los oídos de la Rubia.

La maga se sonrojo y lo empujo mas fuerte, si era cierto que el la había visto denuda pero no!… si la había visto antes fue por accidente….y aparte también "accidentalmente" El le había tocado los pechos… sintió sus mejillas arder hasta no poder mas al recordar como Natsu le había tocado los senos mientras se alejaba de el dándole la espalda.

-Vete…-murmuro sonrojada.

-Luce!...solo por hoy…-dijo Natsu en tono serio y un poco sensual cerca del oído de la maga.

La rubia se tenso al oírlo tan cerca y con ese tono que nunca había escuchado en el haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.

-so…solo hoy…-dijo en un susurro pero audible para los oídos del Dragón Slayer. Quien sonrió al escuchar que ella había aceptado.

-GRACIAS!-dijo abrazándola por la espalda- te debo una!...

La maga se quedo inmóvil ante el brazo repentino… Natsu estaba actuando mas raro de lo normal… el mago acerco su cara al cuello de la chica y aspiro su aroma le encantaba su olor de Vainilla y a caramelo no entendía por que quería ducharse si ella olía realmente bien _**"caramelo**_" pensó… _**"Sabrá a caramelo?"**_ acerco un poco mas su rostro al cuello de la chica dispuesto a lamerlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la rubia soltó un grito que hizo que el la soltara.

-PE-PERVERTIDO!- grito sonrojada, alejándose del peli-rosa.

-Que!? Si no te hecho nada malo!-….._** "aun no te hecho nada malo… Te salvaste…"**_ pensó mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Lucy lo miro seria pero aun sonrojada - Iré a ducharme…ni se te ocurra espiar o te sacare a patadas!

-Vale…-dijo acostándose en la cama de la Maga.

La chica tomo su ropa rápidamente y miro de nuevo a Salamander fijamente mientras este estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados. ¡¿se había dormido tan rápido?!

.

***continuara***

**.**

**.**

Biien ahora a leer el próximo!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: Fairy Tail No es mio TwT yo solo hago historias con sus personajes que son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Aquí ta otro Cap! Espero les guste!

Sin mas que decirles a Leer!

.

****Anteriormente!****

**.**

**.**

-Iré a ducharme…ni se te ocurra espiar o te sacare a patadas! Entendiste?

-Si si si…-dijo acostándose en la cama de la Maga.

La chica tomo su ropa rápidamente y miro de nuevo a Salamander fijamente mientras este estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados. ¡¿se había dormido tan rápido?!

.

.

*****10 Minutos después*****

.

.

-Natsuuu….-dijo la rubia en la tina mientras jugaba con el agua….

-Mmmm?

-Donde dejaste a Happy?... no lo he visto…-dijo levantando una de sus piernas fuera de la tina.

El mago abrió los ojos y miro el techo mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho a Happy para que lo dejara a solas con Lucy.

**Flashback**

-Happy! Por favor… déjame estar a solas con Lucy Hoy!-le rogaba Natsu a su amigo.

-Por que?...-decía el gatito volando hasta la casa de la rubia- acaso quieres hacerle cosas pervertidas a Lucy? Te gussssssssssta-rio bajito.

-es por la apuesta.-dijo Natsu suspirando.

-Sabes que si Lucy se entera te va a matar?-el minino lo dejo frente a la casa rubia.

-Lo se…pero no dejare que el Cubo de Hielo me ganee!. Si me dejas a solas con ella de daré 10 pescados!

Al gatito le brillaron los ojos mientras babeaba.-de verdad?!

-claro-dijo sonriendo.

-Aye sir! Los dejare! Espero mis pescados mañana!-dijo lo ultimo volando lejos del peli-rosa.

-GRACIAS HAPPY!-grito mientras se despedía el minino con la mano.

**Fin del Flashback! **

**-**Natsu? Te dormiste?- pregunto la chica al notar el silencio de peli-rosa.

-No..-dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la camisa tirando todo al suelo.

-Y que paso con Happy entonces?

-Esta con Wendy y Charlie.

-Mmm….-la chica se levanto de la tina y tomo la toalla suspirando "_**así que estaré sola con Natsu…." **_Pensó sonrojada_**. "Aunque estará bien. Natsu siempre se queda…así que no pasa nada…"**_se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla y se seco el cabello con otra…

Natsu escuchaba cada movimiento que hacia la rubia, hasta que escucho que al fin habría la puerta. Automáticamente cerró los ojos y respiro lenta y profundamente. Si Lucy notaba que estaba despierto lo echaría de la cama de una patada así que debía tener el modo nin-nin activado.. La maga se acerco a la cama y lo miro _**"s-se quito la camisa….."**_ pensó sonrojada viendo el abdomen bien tonificado del peli-rosa.

-pa-parece que durmió…-susurro sin dejar de sonrojarse- a-al menos me dejo es-espacio…-se quito la toalla que tenia en la cabeza y la dejo arreglada en el baño. Tomo también la camisa del peli-rosa y la acomodo sobre la silla. _**"siempre están desordenado**_…" Se acerco a la cama de nuevo levantando las sabanas con cuidado y se acostó mirando fijamente al peli-rosa. _**"se ve bien cuando esta dormido… su expresión es diferente…"**_ la chica se sonrojo un poco y le dio la espalda. _**"Tonta! Tonta! no lo mires!"**_ respiro profundo y cerro los ojos mordiéndose los labios.

Natsu abrió un ojo y miro como la chica le daba la espalda…_**"tengo que ganar la apuesta… mañana le pediré consejos a Mira."**_ Miro el techo unos minutos y luego cerro los ojos quedándose dormido rápidamente.

***** Al día siguiente*****

**.**

Ambos magos estaban profundamente dormidos aunque en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Lucy Utilizaba el brazo de Natsu como almohada mientras escondía su rostro el pecho descubierto del peli-rosa y entrelazaba sus piernas con las de el. Pues la noche anterior había sido fría y que mejor calentador que Salamander. Natsu por su lado. Tenia una de sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia mientras la acercaba a el, su mentón descansaba sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Grrmm-gruño Salamander al sentir que el sol le daba en la cara. Abrió un solo ojo y bajo la mirada sonrojándose ante la escena que tenia ante el. La maga le pegaba levemente los pechos al cuerpo y una de las tiras de su camisa se había bajado su suficiente haciendo que pareciera muy sexy. Aunque la cara de la rubia era totalmente angelical con los labios entre abiertos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. ¿¡Acaso alguien podía ser tan jodidamente sexy y angelical a la vez?!... Salamander trago grueso e intento alejarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que la chica lo acercara mas a el abrazándolo haciendo que peli-rosa pudiera sentir a la perfección los suaves pechos de la rubia… los que alguna vez había tocado…. _**"su…suaves…"**_ pensó sonrojándose. _**"·No no no pienses en eso! tu no eres como el pervertido de Gray!"**_ pensó dándose una bofetada mental.

-Natsu….-murmuro la rubia en sueños…

-eh?- _**esta soñando conmigo? **_Pensó Salamander mirándola sonriendo tiernamente al pensar en que ella soñaba con el.. Por alguna razón pensar que ella soñaba con el le hacia sentirse bien…

-Natsu….no destruyas nada….necesito el dinero de la renta….-murmuro la chica apretando los ojos…

Salamander se quedo inmóvil mientras una gota de sudor le corría tras la nuca.. _**"esta soñando es eso…" **_rio bajo y la apego a el… _**"Lucy…"**_ aspiro el aroma de la chica..

-Hmmm…-la chica se movió en sus brazos…..

"_**Mierda! Mierda esta comenzando a despertar! Si me ve así me va a matar!"**_ pensó Salamander quedándose inmóvil . Tenía que activar el modo nin-nin de nuevo.

La maga abrió los ojos lentamente y pestañeo varias veces. Sentía un poco de calor pero también se sentía muy muy cómoda…

-Natsu…-susurro al ver el pecho del peli-rosa…lo abrazo con fuerza. Natsu estaba dormido intentando controlar su sonrojo. La chica respiro tranquilamente sobre el pecho del chico. "_**es tan cálido**_…." Pensó la chica al sentir ese calor tan familiar… apretó mas a eso que sentía que le daba el calor que tanto le gustaba. _**"desde cuando yo tengo algo así?...e…espera…"**_ se quedo inmóvil y aflojo el agarre _**" Na..Natsu se quedo a dormir conmigo hoy….o…ósea…que**_…"abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el pecho descubierto del peli-rosa. Sonrojándose automáticamente.

-Natsu!...-murmuro sentándose de golpe tan roja como un tomate.

Salamander se quedo inmóvil si se movía seria Dragón muerto así que debía hacer el papel del inocente dormido si no quería morir...

-E..eh…-Lucy miraba hacia todos lados sin saber que hacer…_**" debería darle una patada lejos de mi cama…."**_ Se dijo a si misma…

-Lucy…-murmuro Natsu haciéndose el dormido. Si el que ella susurrara su nombre en sueños le había echo sentirse también no perdía nada con intentar hacer que lo mismo.

La rubia se sonrojo y lo miro _**" e-esta soñando conmigo!?" **_sin pensarlo se acerco mas a el interesada…-que estas soñando Natsu?...-susurro cerca del rosto del peli-rosa…. El mago se quedo inmóvil al sentir la respiración de la chica tan cerca de la de el y al sentir los senos de ella sobre su pecho de nuevo. _**"no te muevas….no te muevas…."**_ Se repetía mentalmente.

-Natsu?...-susurro de nuevo sonrojada… "_**que te pasa Lucy!?"**_ pensaba la maga mirando al mago fijamente…. Algo dentro de ella le decía que lo besara…y otro lado de que no! Que era su compañero que besar a alguien dormido no estaba bien….pero la otra parte le gritaba mas fuerte "bésalo! bésalo" besar a alguien no era malo verdad?...solo era para probar algo… para ver que era ese sentimiento extraño que sentía cada vez que el la protegía, o se preocupaba por ella…o cuando el actuaba tierno y protector con ella….acaricio la mejilla del chico y sin pensarlo mas junto sus labios con los del peli-rosa.

Salamander al sentir que la chica lo estaba se quedo en blanco…por que… QUE CARAJOS IBA A HACER!? La chica que supuestamente tenia que conquistar lo estaba besando! Lucy era rara! Muy rara!... pero a pesar de eso le gustaba…los labios de la chica eran suaves y sabían a caramelo…era el cielo!. Pero el solo debía hacerse el dormido y fingir después que nada había pasado.!. Maldijo para sus adentros.

La maga se alejo sonrojada mordiéndose los labios- son un poco ásperos…-murmuro suspirando _**"aunque también son cálidos…" **_sonrió tiernamente sin dejar de verlo. Para luego quedarse inmóvil y llevarse una mano a los labios… _**"Hay no…e-e-ese fue mi primer beso…aunque….dárselo a el…no me molesta…pero…"**_ suspiro y se sentó _**"mejor me voy a vestir no seria bueno que el me viera así…" **_se levanto con cuidado y camino hacia el baño cerrando bien la puerta para luego correr al espejo a verse la cara la tenia totalmente roja como el cabello de Erza.

Natsu en cuando se fue se sentó respirando agitado y sonrojado. _**" Lu…Lucy!"**_ apretó los puños con fuerza… _**"por que me late así el corazón?!.. Que me hiciste Lucy!?**_" se levanto de un salto de la cama se puso la camisa y las sandalias. Escucho como Lucy entraba en la ducha de nuevo… debía irse y hablar con Mirajane, ella tenía que explicarle lo que sentía, sin pensar nada mas salto por la ventana y se fue corriendo al gremio.

.

***** En el Gremio*****

**.**

**.**

-MIRA!-grito Salamander entrando escandalosamente al gremio.

-Ara~ hola Natsu Llegas temprano hoy- dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-No hay tiempo para eso!...- Natsu corrió hacia donde estaba ella.-Necesito que me expliques algo…-dijo respirando agitado.

- ara que será..?-pregunto sonriente.

-Es….es sobre Lucy!-miro hacia todos lados. No queria que nadie lo escuchara hablar con Mirajane.

-Que pasa con ella Natsu?

-Me…me…beso…-susuro sonrojado.

-Que dijiste?-pregunto sonriente, la verdad si había escuchado lo que le había dicho pero no perdía nada con rectificar.

-Lucy me beso…-dijo esta vez mas alto mirándola serio.

-Y que con eso?..

-E-es raro!...es rara- Bajo la mirada- no lo entiendo….me sentí bien cuando lo hizo… fue mejor que una pelea…

-Mmm…sabes como se llama eso que sentiste Natsu..?-le pregunto sonriendo tiernamente.

-No! No lo se.. por eso te pregunto..

-Ara eres tan tierno! –se llevo una mano a la mejilla- Natsu a eso se le llama amor… te gusssta Lucy.-lo señalo con un dedo- y si me dices que Lucy te beso estoy segura de que también le gustas tu.

Salamander se quedo de piedra…gustar?... amor?... no…no podía ser… el y Lucy solo eran amigos nada mas…aunque sii tenia que conquistarla pero… _**"si lo miro así es conveniente… si me gusta Lucy entonces la apuesta tiene un poco mas de sentido…"**_.

-Mira que puedo hacer para que Lucy se…enamore…d-d-e mi…-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Aaaaww! Natsuu! Estas Creciendo! Bien yo te diré lo que debes hacer! Mirajane-corazón te dará consejos!- dijo con corazones en los ojos mientras arrastraba del brazo al pobre Salamander para darle una "pequeñita" clase de amor y parejas.

_***** Continuara*****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Espero que les haya gustado estos dos capítulos! Nos leeremos en el próximo! Se que tengo que terminar el otro Fic que se llama " como pude dejar de amarte?" pero se me prendió el foco y me salió este. Después subo un cap del otro.

Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Vampiros? Lobos? Piratas? Unicornios? Dragones?

Jajaja

**Bye-bye! Los quiero =D**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: Fairy Tail No es Mio, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima ¬_¬ si me perteneciera ya habrían escenas de love love entre Natsu y Lucy xD

Bieen bien aquí les traigo un Capitulo Nuevo. Espero que les guste.

Ah y desde ahora Escribiré (algunas partes) en POV ósea, Los protagonistas dirán lo que ven y sienten ellos mismos. Ya lo verán XD también pondré los días que pasan a medida que trascurre la apuesta ya que como lo saben la apuesta dura solo una semana.

Sin mas que decir a Leer!

**Anteriormente:**

.

-Mira que puedo hacer para que Lucy se…enamore…d-d-de mi…-pregunto mirándola fijamente con un ligero rubor.

-Aaaaww! Natsuu! Estas Creciendo! Bien yo te diré lo que debes hacer! Mirajane-corazón te dará consejos!- dijo con corazones en los ojos mientras arrastraba del brazo al pobre Salamander para darle una "pequeñita" clase de amor y parejas.

.

.

**Cap 3**

_**Primer día de la Apuesta.**_

**.**

**.**

**. POV. Natsu.**

.

.

No entendía ni una mierda de lo que me explicaba Mira, Todo era confuso, Lo único que entendía era: "bla bla bla agarrarse de las manos" "bla bla de no se que otra cosa" y otra cosa de detalles tiernos.

Yo quería era conquistar a Lucy no asustarla! Imagínense verme a mi! A MI! Tomándola de la mano o ese tipo de cosas!? No! yo no soy del tipo romántico ni nada, lo mío es la pelea y actuar por el puto impulso así que no podía ni imaginarme haciendo estas cursilerías que decía Mira…. pero si eso conseguía que conquistar a Lucy y derrotar al maldito nudista tenia que intentarlo.

-Entendiste todo lo que te explique Natsu?- pregunto Mira cursando los brazos mirándome fijamente.

-Ah.. si…- _**" no entendí ni una puta palabra" **_pensé mirando hacia otro lado.

-Aww me alegra!-dijo sonriente.- espero que tu y Lucy sean Novios pronto! Hacen una linda pareja!...pero….-se acerco a mi mirándome fijamente… _**"que carajos querrá ahora…?"…**_pensé.- Como es eso de que Lucy te beso?...-me pregunto sonriendo picaronamente.

-Eh?..errrr…..bueno….

No quería decirle eso a Mira, era vergonzoso hasta cierto punto. Por que Ser besado por tu mejor amiga! es algo no me esperaba.

-NATSUUU!?- escuche un grito muy conocido para mi.

-Happy!- **"Estoy salvado!"** sin pensarlo le di la espalda a Mira y corrí hacia mi mejor amigo.- Hola! Donde esta Wendy y Charlie?-pregunte al notar la ausencia de las dos.

-Aun no vienen. Tienen que hacer cosas de chicas.-dijo volando hasta mi cabeza.

Ahora todo tenía que ver con chicas… genial -_-

-Hey Happy vayamos a una misión? –dije mientras caminaba hasta el tablero de misiones. Debía encontrar una perfecta para estar más tiempo con Lucy y para mis gastos por que ya estaba en quiebra.

-Aye Sir!- Happy se apresuro hasta el tablero y tomo una misión.-hagamos esta Natsu a Lucy le gustara.-dijo entregándome una hoja.

-Umm…-comencé a ojearla. Ofrecían el dinero suficiente para la renta de Lucy y para mí. Era perfecta.- Bien ganamos esta Happy! Vamos a buscar nuestras cosas para irnos.

.

Corrí como Loco a mi casa sin detenerme. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y tome la mochila que siempre llevo cuando me voy de misión. Happy saco un pescado y comenzamos el camino de regreso a Fairy tail pues tenia que decirle a Mira la misión que me iba a llevar.

-Me llevare esta!-dije entregándole el papel un poco arrugado.

-Ara. Muy bien Natsu. Llevaras a Lucy?-pregunto mientras anotaba en el cuaderno de misiones.

-Claro! Somos un equipo!

-Bien, entonces recuerda lo que te dije Natsu!.-me miro pícaramente.

Mire hacia otro lado, ya sabia lo que tenía que hacer, ser "bueno" con Lucy, no decirle gorda ni ofenderla.

-si si mira- Tome mi mochila y le di la espalda despidiéndome con la mano.

.

***en la casa de Lucy***

**POV Lucy.**

.

Estaba más que molesta con el idiota de Natsu, como se fue sin decirme?!… Bueno también estaba agradecida de que se hubiera ido pues no estaba segura de que pudiera verlo a la cara después de lo que había hecho…

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio pesadamente. _**"será que hice bien en besarlo?"**_ me pregunte a mi misma suspirando. Desde hace tiempo quería besarlo, incluso había soñado con eso varias veces pero…. hacerlo mientras el estaba dormido me hacia sentir un poco mal y avergonzada. ¡¿Como iba a mirarlo ahora a la cara!?. Suspire de nuevo y puse la cabeza en el escritorio. Recordar ese beso hacia que el corazón me latiera a mil por hora.

-LUCYYYY!- escuche una voz perfectamente conocida para mi.

Pegue un salto en la silla y me sonroje mas, _**" QUE HAGO?!"**_ No sabia que hacer, el estaba ahí! El chico que había besado estaba ahí! Lo sabiaa lo sabia había sido un error besarlo! ….._**"no! no lo fue…vamos actúa normal! … tu puedes!… tu puedes!… eso nunca paso!…"**_ repetí mentalmente.

-LUCY!-escuche de nuevo. Esta vez era Happy.

-Vooy!-dije corriendo hasta la ventana. Respire profundamente Y baje la mirada encontrándome al tonto e inocente al quien había besado…. Era una villana… una villana que había abusado de un chico indefenso… TwT.-Q-q-que pasa?...-pregunte mirándolos sin poder evitar mi sonrojo.

-Vámonos de misión!- dijo Natsu muy animado con su idiota sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-A-ahora?...

-Aye!, dentro de poco tienes que pagar la renta-dijo Happy. Y era cierto. Pagar la renta era mi trauma. Necesitaba dinero.

-Muy bien! Entren y espérenme unos minutos….-me quite de la ventana y comencé a recoger mis cosas.

-Vamos a esperarla a dentro!...-escuche decir a Happy.

-tienes razón… Lucy es muy lenta…-

"_**YO LENTA?!"**_ una vena apareció en mi cien. Yo no tenia la culpa de ser una persona normal! Ellos eran los moustros que podían moverse jodidamente rápido. Voltee la cabeza un poco para ver como los dos animales entraban por la ventana.. ¡¿es que acaso no podían utilizar la bendita puerta al menos una vez en su vida!?

-Na..Natsu….Happy!...-dije dándome la vuelta con un tic en el ojo.

-Si?-vi como Happy lo dejaba en el piso.-Que pasa?

-Sabes lo que son las puertas no?...

-Umm si

-ENTONCES POR QUE NO LAS UTILIZAS!-grite apretando los puños, quería matarlo! Como podía desesperarme tanto!? El siempre lo hacia… así que debía ser normal pero… aun así me irritaba.

Vi como se tapo los oídos y miro hacia otro lado molesto.

-Lo….siento….-me miro de reojo y jure que pude notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas…. Se veía tan jodidamente tierno… eso hizo que automáticamente mi enojo bajara….

-E-esta bien….-le di la espalda sonrojada… odiaba sentirme así! Tan tonta y débil cuando el ponía una cara así… no podía enojarme.

-Se gusssssssssssssstan….

Escuchar a Happy hizo que me sonrojara más y que una vena me saliera de nuevo. Respire profundo esta vez no le iba a dar el gusto de verme enojada.

Seguí recogiendo mis cosas en una maleta. Mis cosas de aseo, algo de ropa y todo lo necesario para unos dias. Mientras lo hacia podía sentir la mirada de Natsu sobre mi. Pero decidí "ignorarla" pues cada vez que pasaba yo también lo miraba de reojo. Miraba su rosto totalmente serio y pensativo…. E-esperen…¿¡NATSU PENSATIVO!?…algo raro estaba pasando.

-Lista!-dije mientras cerraba mi maleta.- ya lo tengo todo podemos irnos.

-Al fin!- dijo Happy sacando sus alas- Lushi eres lenta!

-Cállate gato…-camine hacia la puerta de mi casa y la abrí- Vámonos…

Algo extraño paso de nuevo… Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba yo y se me quedo mirando.

-Que?-dije levantando una ceja.

-Que de que?- el hizo lo mismo.

-Es que acaso no piensas salir por la ventana como siempre?...

-Ummm… esta vez no..-dijo colocando una mano en la puerta.- Sal tu primero.

Lo mire fijamente. Ese era Natsu?! No lo habían cambiado?! Natsu estaba siendo un caballero por primera vez! Y aparte me miraba con esos ojos y cara perfectamente seria! Diiiiiiios menos mal que no era una gelatina.

-Gra…gracias….-murmure saliendo de la casa rápidamente mientras intentaba ocultar mi rosto con mi flequillo… algo sin duda le pasaba a Natsu! Y ese algo hacia que me sintiera raramente nerviosa junto a el.

Apresure el paso mientras arrastraba mi maleta mientras Natsu caminando a mi lado.

.

**Fin del POV Lucy**

.

**Pov Normal**

.

Ninguno dijo nada mientas caminaban a la estación. Aunque cada uno tenia su mundo en su cabeza. Lucy se mentalizaba para actuar no mas normal posible. Mientras el peli-rosa decidía si seguir uno de los consejos de mira y tomarle la mano a la Rubia pero al final decidió no hacerlo pues ambos ya habían tenido suficiente por ahora y si lo hacia capaz y su amiga decidía no ir con el de misión así que era mejor no arriesgarse.. Ya la tomaría de la mano cuando llegaran a Hargeon. Pero lo que si comenzaba a gustar era ver la cara sonrojada de la maga.

Happy por su parte pensaba _**"pescado…pescado…Charlie…pescado…"**_

.

.

*****Continuara*****

**.**

**.**

Que misión creen que eligió el Troll de Happy? Natsu se decidirá a hacer cosas tiernas con Lu-chan? Jajaja ya no verán en el próximo cap. Espero que este ls haya gustado y no los haya defraudado TwT pronto verán mas NALU! Los quiero y gracias por sus comentarios

Guiiillle**:** jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado : D y si solo pondré Nalu Pues es mi pareja favorita! Espero que te guste este cap.

Kairy-OMG: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Subiré cap cada sábado o cuando tenga inspiración.

Sakunoevan: shee me gusta lo tierno.. y no se por que mashima no los pone tiernos…. les gusta hacernos sufrir TwT.. jejeje saludos a vos también . Nos vemos :D

kataDH: me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que te agrade este también.

paulina157: jajaja pues solo le enseño datos importantes jajaja….espero que te guste este cap

Nos vemos! Los quieroooo gracias por comentar!

Quejas? Nekos? Vampiros? Lobos? Dinosaurios? Piratas? Natsu? Lucy? Happy? Mashima? Jaja

Reviews?


End file.
